


from the same star

by redsixred



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Fanart, M/M, Pole Dancing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: Soulmate AU where soulmarks are weirdly shaped scars, appearing right after birth, mostly on the visible parts of the body, like on one's neck or hands.But Steve Rogers is one unlucky bastard, so his soulmark is not only fairly small, but it's also right below his rib. Of course.And having spent his 20s and early 30s desperately searching his soulmate everywhere –including but not limited to public pools, beaches, spa centers and even tattoo parlors– he is on the verge of giving up.That is, until one day his best friend drags him to a pole dancing class, and a certain pole instructor in a crop top catches his eye.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 35
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	from the same star

**Author's Note:**

> my first bingo fill!!! (see the end notes) 
> 
> title from emery allen's quote: "i feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. maybe we’re from the same star." 
> 
> i hope you like it \o/

**Author's Note:**

> Title: from the same star  
> Creator(s): redsixted  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885502  
> Square filled: D4 - Soulmate AU  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Pole Dancing, Alternate Universe - No Powers  
> Summary: Soulmate AU where soulmarks are weirdly shaped scars, appearing right after birth, mostly on the visible parts of the body, like on one's neck or hands. 
> 
> But Steve Rogers is one unlucky bastard, so his soulmark is not only fairly small, but it's also right below his rib. Of course. 
> 
> And having spent his 20s and early 30s desperately searching his soulmate everywhere –including but not limited to public pools, beaches, spa centers and even tattoo parlors– he is on the verge of giving up. 
> 
> That is, until one day his best friend drags him to a pole dancing class, and a certain pole instructor in a crop top catches his eye.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
